


The Eclipse Upon Corona - Zhan Tiri

by stories_by_tangled_dreamer



Series: Tangled the Series S3 AU: The Quest for Destiny [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_by_tangled_dreamer/pseuds/stories_by_tangled_dreamer
Summary: We all know Zhan Tiri as the ancient Demon/Warlock that threatened Corona, but do we know her story?
Series: Tangled the Series S3 AU: The Quest for Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784800
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Eclipse Upon Corona - Zhan Tiri

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a major shoutout to my friend @monicascorner for suggesting this incredible name that I ended up using for my Zhan Tiri Arc, @tangledbea for helping me stay true to the lore and @zhantiri who inspired me to do this project after reading their incredible fanfic AUs as well! Please note that this whole project is a work in progress but I'm thrilled to share this and continue working on this! :)

Zhan Tiri was a witch of Saporian origin who lived most of her life in Corona. She and Demanitus were best friends who were summoned by the King of Corona to seek knowledge and uncover the mystery of the sundrop flower that was just outside of the Kingdom. During Demanitus and Zhan Tiri’s research and travels, they were able to discover that there is a polar opposite, cosmic element called the moonstone opal. They were also able to discover the power of these cosmic elements as well as the cosmic phenomenon that created these elements, leading Demanitus to make a scroll based on his research. However, Zhan Tiri didn’t share Demantus’s motive of seeking knowledge. She resented Corona royalty for their abuse of power and the overall class inequality that existed in the kingdom, especially since she came from a lower class family. She grew very greedy for the power of the sundrop and the moonstone, and was claiming to use them to bring down the royals once and for all. While Demanitus agreed that there was corruption, he did not agree with Zhan Tiri’s methods and saw her grow corrupted by her immense greed. He tried calling her out and warning her, only for her to wreak havoc in the kingdom and harm innocent civilians with her magic. She wanted the ultimate power for selfish reasons and this gave Demanatus no choice but to build a portal to the netherworld and to send her away, despite one last, gut-wrenching warning.

After years of doing research on his own after having to send Zhan Tiri to the netherworld, Demanatus recruited three pupils to help him with his research: Sugracha, Tromus, and Gothel. While the three were rather helpful and seemingly interested, they each had a greed of their own: Gothel wanted eternal youth and beauty, Sugracha wanted the ability to control minds and bodies, and Tromus wanted the ability to manipulate dreams and make whatever he wanted appear. Due to Demanitus’s strict rule about seeking knowledge and seeking what’s best for the greater good, the three pupils decided to betray him and summon Zhan Tiri by performing a ritual, which brought her back as a mighty demon. In return, she gave each of the disciples the powers they wanted, and taught Gothel about the healing incantation to keep her youth and beauty for eternity; all in exchange for them serving her and following her commands.

Zhan Tiri not only cursed Corona with a massive blizzard, but also corrupted the Great Tree when she made it her stronghold. Distraught by his pupil’s betrayal and the mass destruction caused by his former friend-turned-enemy, he had to use magic and engineering to defeat them and save Corona, along with the rest of the world from their danger once and for all. Zhan Tiri and the Disciples, except Gothel, who managed to flee, were all sent back and trapped in the netherworld for generations, until the events of Queen for a Day. Demanitus felt that his quest for knowledge had corrupted so many people and would continue to do so, therefore he tore the scroll and hid the pieces, until the rightful one would put the pieces together.

Meanwhile, Gothel was the only disciple to roam free, unbeknownst to Demanitus. Zhan Tiri was able to use limited magic in the other realm to communicate with Gothel, who was tasked with using the power of the sundrop to bring Zhan Tiri back but ending up betraying that task to continue to use sundrop for generations and generations to come.....


End file.
